


分手厨房

by Protein



Category: Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protein/pseuds/Protein
Summary: lofter400粉点梗，帝韦伯一起玩分手厨房（overcooked）,这篇写的比较放飞，OOC还挺多的，各位注意别踩雷。努力把两个人的互动写的可爱一点（但感觉有OOC感觉玩游戏时说话会变得骚气一点，（就是OOC所以帝韦伯也变得比较话痨，以及大帝疯狂叫韦伯‘宝贝’。
Kudos: 4





	分手厨房

回到公寓的埃尔梅罗二世在客厅看见坐在电视机前玩着游戏的伊斯坎达尔。感谢各大游戏平台，现在买游戏再也不用等快递了，只需鼠标轻轻一点，信用卡一刷，直接下载安装，无缝衔接，Steam平台有你想要的一切。至于伊斯坎达尔是如何获得肉身并在住进他家的这都无关紧要，现在全时钟塔最想与他拥抱的男人第一名，韦伯.维尔维特正与他四战时期的rider职阶英灵——征服王伊斯坎达尔AKA亚历山大大帝——绝赞甜蜜同居中。

他如每个下班回到家的男人看见不事家务只顾享乐的另一半一样发出叹息，“你至少把裤子穿上。”说着他脱下身上的西装，顺势松开了领带。但他的学生们大概永远都不会想到，这位人气讲师下班后回到家里是个连衣服都不换就和男朋友窝在一起打电动的游戏宅。

而对方却在下一秒将游戏手柄丢给了过来，“小子，一起来用料理征服世界吧。”

“哈？”完全不懂对方在说什么，但电视机上的画面已经跳转，巨大写着“overcooked 2”的卡通字体映入他的眼帘。

“煮过了头？这是什么鬼名字？”他没好气地在伴侣身边坐下，然后他逐渐认识到这是个模拟经营类的多人合作游戏，虽然伊斯坎达尔刚才一个人用左右手自己和自己玩了好一阵。讲两个傻瓜如何在世界各地开餐饮店的故事，关键是他们好像只会几道菜，吐槽在他的脑海里一闪而过，却没有过多的时间。

伊斯坎达尔甚至不给他体验教学关卡的机会，他们直接来到一个房间里，韦伯开始操作起了自己的角色，那是个圆滚滚的红色人物，看起来是伊斯坎达尔刚才独自选人物时的杰作。伊斯坎达尔的则是另一个坐在轮椅上的浣熊，“身残志坚”四个字在韦伯的脑海里一闪而过。

“是不是很有意思，你先把[təˈmeɪtəʊ]给我，宝贝。我们得开始做批萨了。”伊斯坎达尔操控着自己的人物来回晃动，他的大手将游戏柄摁得飞快。

“[təˈmɑːtəʊ]。”作为一个地道的英国人，韦伯克制不住地纠正了对方的读音，并把番茄丢给了对方

“[təˈmeɪtəʊ]，[təˈmeɪtəʊ]，[təˈmeɪtəʊ]。”伊斯坎达尔却如孩子般喊了起来，“再来两个宝贝，把芝士切了。”

韦伯没好气地将伊斯坎达尔要的番茄丢了过去，并从另一边拿出芝士丢在砧板上利落地切了起来。

“面饼。”

“自己拿。”

“好的宝贝。”说着伊斯坎达尔拿出了面饼并贴心的多拿了一份丢到韦伯的角色身边，将切好的番茄和芝士一起塞进了烤箱，又重新转身去拿新的番茄，而韦伯也跟着将处理好的材料放进另一侧。

“[təˈmɑːtəʊ]，[təˈmeɪtəʊ]...[təˈmeɪtəʊ]，[təˈmɑːtəʊ]...”伊斯坎达尔反复交替念着番茄的两种读音，甚至像是要唱起歌来。

“闭嘴。”被扰得不胜其烦的韦伯在摁手柄的间隙拿手肘顶了顶对方的腰来表达自己的不满。

“宝贝，你可不能干扰余的料理。”说着伊斯坎达尔松开了一只手将韦伯抱进了怀里，高大的他能将韦伯整个裹在怀里，他的手臂穿过韦伯的腰，在前方重新握住手柄。而韦伯只得老老实实地呆在他怀里，虽然靠着结实的胸肌的确很舒服，但韦伯可不会说出来。

“你的批萨得糊了。”看着屏幕上红色的叹号，韦伯提醒身后的人。

“怎么会呢，余有敏捷的身手。”伊斯坎达尔大笑着将人物移动到烤箱面前，取了出来拿上盘子就送到了出菜口。“看见没，宝贝。”他洋洋得意地笑了起来，又转身去切芝士。

很快韦伯的批萨也好了，他还没来得及反应就被伊斯坎达尔先一步拿走上菜，伴随着游戏里愉快的音乐声和钱币入账的音效，4分钟的限时过得极快。

“你快把盘子拿来，盘子！”韦伯想趁着最后10秒再上一道菜，而他们左下角的入账金额还差一点就可以到达千位。

“盘子得洗，宝贝。”随着右下角倒计时的迫近，伊斯坎达尔在最后关头拿来了干净盘子，韦伯一把抢过想去上菜，却在上菜口右侧的空位上摁了放下，倒计时结束。

“宝贝，你这什么操作？”伊斯坎达尔看了眼怀里的人。

“...”屏幕上开始滚动他们的收入，金额远远高出三星所要的指标，但没能破千还是有一些遗憾。

一阵沉默后两人一同笑了起来，然后去了下一关。

“鸡肉，丢过来。”两人已经不知道在第几关，需要他们制作肉酱意面和蘑菇意面，但不知为何是在热气球上。接受了游戏各种五花八门的场景设定，韦伯已经不去过分在意这个细节，他接过伊斯坎达尔丢来的鸡肉就上了砧板。而另一边伊斯坎达尔的意面已经煮得咕咕作响，“别把意面煮过头了。”这已经是他不知第几次提醒对方，他逐渐意识到这个游戏的名字取得还真贴切。

“放心。”伊斯坎达尔依旧这么说着，但还在将前面的食物装盘摆到移动的热气球上。

“上菜。”当热气球移动到韦伯的位置时，他拿了起来并送到了出菜口，虽然明明放着菜的热气球上正坐着他们的客户，“就不能自取吗？”他忍不住吐槽道。

“宝贝，你何必和游戏较真。”正这么说着伊斯坎达尔准备去取放在移动热气球上的空盘，而他却早了一步直接掉下了热气球。“啊———”他的嚎叫在韦伯的耳边炸响。

“...小点声，”韦伯没好气地白了对方一眼，这样的失误即便是伊斯坎达尔这样的高手也会出现，每次都一副痛心疾首。

过了一会儿失足坠落的小浣熊重新出现，他身下的轮椅仿佛有了某种新的意义。而就在他等待重生的间隙里，那锅意面也因为长时间无人接管彻底煮糊，在角落里以火焰的姿态宣告着自己的存在。

“灭火器，灭火器”伊斯坎达尔不紧不慢地拿起一旁的道具，朝火焰的方向喷射，“我们都需要冷静。”自言自语地他摁着手柄转了好几圈待到火势彻底消减才停下。“让我们重新开始，意面开始煮，鸡肉切好了。”很快他又恢复到最开始的状态，将新准备的食物放入锅里开始制作。

时间分秒必争，一次失误使他们显得有些紧迫，金额在500附近。两人没有再像刚才一样东扯西扯，专心地处理着自己的任务，退回的脏盘子韦伯迅速地清洗完毕，并将切好的食材丢到对面，再等待做好的食物送来。

结束时两人看着屏幕上跳动的星星，伊斯坎达尔在韦伯的脸上亲了一口，“宝贝，你可真棒。”

韦伯有些脸红，即便同居之后两人早就做完了所有没羞没臊的事情，但突如其来的亲吻还是会让他害羞不已。

接着他们需要在两艘移动交错的木筏上做炸鸡薯条，“为什么要在木筏上做菜？”韦伯还是忍不住问道。

“嘿宝贝，那么较真干嘛，你难道忘记刚才你还在一个失火的热气球上大显身手，最后即便掉到地上还得继续做菜了嘛。”伊斯坎达尔说的是前面的某关，当时他们正在制作色拉，只是把生菜，番茄，黄瓜切碎摆盘的难度，两人惬意地一边聊着天一边搓着手柄。却不知何时天降流火，他们的热气球失火严重连灭火器都无法挽回，最后从高空坠落狠狠地砸在店面上，但却奇迹般地毫发无损。

韦伯撇了撇嘴在伊斯坎达尔的怀里蹭了蹭，调整到一个舒适的位置后继续开始游戏。“我把土豆和鸡肉切好，你就负责炸和上菜。”

“为你效劳，Ma’am。”

韦伯用手肘顶了下伊斯坎达尔的肚子表达不满，但对方却很喜欢这种不痛不痒的小玩笑。搂紧了韦伯的腰，将自己红色的脑袋压在他的头顶上，手上操控着游戏手柄，电视里的他在木筏的另一端来回晃动等着韦伯把切好的材料丢给自己。

这听起来没有多难，但前后交替行进的竹筏确实造成了不小的麻烦。再不知失足跌落多少次导致无法过关后韦伯有些烦躁地抓了抓头发。他从伊斯坎达尔的怀里探出身子，企图去够那根放在茶几上的皮筋。他的指尖在木制台面上扒拉了几下，将黑色皮筋勾到手指上，然后拎着拿回来。这个动作让他的屁股在伊斯坎达尔胸前无意识地晃动了几下，惹得人忍不住掐了把豆腐。

“嘿！”被捏了屁股的韦伯红着脸扭头瞪了一眼。

“这得怪你。”对方却没有任何歉意的样子。

韦伯没再理会，看了眼墙上的时钟已经快到7点，“我饿了。”说着他重新坐回那个舒适的人肉座椅里，抓了抓脑后碍事的头发将它们拢在一起扎了起来。

“想吃什么？”尽管他们正沉迷于料理游戏却不会去厨房里真的做一顿饭，于是伊斯坎达尔的言下之意便是问韦伯叫哪家店的外卖。

“我想吃点我们没做过的。”这句话将寿司，意面，汉堡，薯条，塔克饼等快餐都排除在外，“泰国菜怎么样？”韦伯想起几个街区外新开的那家泰国餐厅，门面装修得金碧辉煌但他却从没进去吃过一顿。

“冬阴功汤？”伊斯坎达尔想起这个发音拗口的南洋菜名。

“还有咖喱。”韦伯说着，“这个我们好像也做过。”

伊斯坎达尔大笑起来，“那你可以点份炒饭。”

三分钟后韦伯拨通了店里的外卖电话，自从和伊斯坎达尔同居以来他们在家里写了本小册子，上面记录着附近所有提供外卖的店铺电话，和店里附赠的菜单折页。厚厚一叠，莱妮斯第一次见到这本册子时的表情让韦伯难以忘怀，“兄长大人，我从没想过你还会有这么好用的魔术手册。”她一边翻着那本册子一边揶揄着韦伯。

结束订餐后他们又回到了游戏上，像是经过了几分钟的放松，那烦人的木筏突然变得简单了起来，伊斯坎达尔甚至开始在木筏的边缘来回移动展示自己风骚的走位。

“宝贝，这里可以站人哦。”这么说着的他正踩在韦伯所在的木筏的边缘，在料理台上拿切好的材料。

半小时后他们的外卖就送到了，随意地扒拉两口炒饭他们继续着这趟征服世界之旅。韦伯的嘴里还叼着吃炒饭用的塑料叉，靠在伊斯坎达尔的怀里十分惬意地搓着游戏手柄。而他身后的那位豪迈的征服王则连勺子都不用，直接端着碗里的冬阴功汤一通豪饮，另一只手则操作着人物在场景里来回走动。

“楼梯！”关卡中连接着三个两侧平台的楼梯，它会定时消失而后出现在另一侧，稍有不慎就会掉落。而韦伯则刚踏上一步便掉入了深渊。

“你该用传送门，你是魔术师，宝贝。”伊斯坎达尔说的是无需穿过中央平台直接连接两侧平台的门，但每次只能进去一个人。

被对方的话逗笑了，蹭着等待重生的空隙韦伯又扒拉了两口纸盒里的炒饭。被他冷落的米饭已经是温吞的温度，加上一口汤便囫囵地咽了下去。等到韦伯的人物重新出现时，时间已经迫近尾声。

“宝贝，来个盘子。”伊斯坎达尔拿着手里的食物想赶紧再上道菜，“为什么披萨需要盘子，明明店里的披萨都是装在纸盒里。”伊斯坎达尔将食物放在出菜口，但系统却一遍又一遍提示他需要餐盘，而正在这时游戏的倒计时也结束了，没有盘子他们的最后一道菜无法计入总分。

墙上的时钟已经指到12点，他们坐在地上玩了一整晚，空餐盒被随意地堆在一边。因为韦伯明天还有早课不得不结束这场畅快的征服行动。

“宝贝，你知不知道他们管这游戏叫‘分手厨房’。”伊斯坎达尔用遥控器关闭了电视屏幕，把游戏手柄放到身后的沙发上。

“嗯？为什么？”韦伯已经有些困了，他在伊斯坎达尔的怀里眯着眼，声音已经满是困顿。

“余也不知道，”伊斯坎达尔抱着怀里的人站起了身，“steam的评价里好多人都说因为玩这游戏到最后就和女朋友吵架。”关掉了客厅里的灯便往卧室里走。

-fin


End file.
